Tala (Justice League Unlimited)
Tala (Justice League Unlimited) Tala was a powerful sorceress and a former member of Project Cadmus. She was later recruited by Grodd's Legion of Doom. t some unspecified point, Tala was released from her magical prison by Grodd, who became the object to Tala's undivided gratitude and affection from that point on albeit he wasn't a human being. Tala gladly joined Grodd's supervillain organization and placed her magical talents at his disposal. Tala teleported a team to the Himalayas and raided a Temple for the Heart of Nanda Parbat. At that point, Tala was completely loyal to Grodd, and also was the only one in the loop on his plan to turn every human on Earth into an ape ― herself included. However, Tala's allegiance quickly shifted once Lex Luthor disposed of Grodd and took control over the Legion of Doom.4 Tala asserted Luthor that his pursuit of Brainiac was a "pure wild goose chase", and was growing increasingly desperate over his obsession. She cast a spell on Brainiac's fragment to prove it was just a rock; however, upon doing so, she was assailed by images of Brainiac's demise in outer space, which allowed Luthor to determine the location and set off after it. Tala serving her last purpose. Tala was very jealous, possessive, and longed for affection. As a result, her loyalty was volatile. She quickly grew tired of "competing with a dead computer" and being spurned by Lex Luthor. So, in an act of revenge, Tala turned to Grodd, who was being held prisoner within the headquarters, and raised a mutiny against Luthor. However, when Tala attempted to directly attack Luthor, she was subdued by her own magic thanks to a magic amulet that her former lover had purchased for just such a situation. After Luthor's warring faction emerged triumphant, Tala begged for forgiveness, pleading insanity. Luthor strapped Tala into a contraption to use her as a mystical conduit to reassemble Brainiac. In the end Tala couldn't endure the painful process and died screaming, succumbing to the excruciating agony, but not before she used the last of her strength to interfere with the process to have it revive Apokolips ruler Darkseid instead as her final act of revenge on Luthor. Tala's corpse was later blown up when Darkseid destroyed the Hall of Doom. Writer Matt Wayne, who wrote several Justice League Unlimited episodes, originally wanted to brought back Tala in an episode that would have became part of the at that time potential fourth season. In the episode's story, Tala's spirit returned after being killed by Luthor in "Alive!" and drives The Spectre (a character who ultimately never appeared in the show) out of control before Batman, Hawkgirl, Deadman and The Spectre's human host Jim Corrigan stop his rampage. Fortunately, Doctor Fate imprisoned Tala within a crystal ball and stopped her plans once and for all. Although it went unproduced, the episode's story was ultimately adapted in Justice League Unlimited #37 Appearances Justice League Unlimited * "The Doomsday Sanction" * "Task Force X" * "The Balance" * "Dead Reckoning" * "The Great Brain Robbery" * "Grudge Match" * "Alive!" talasexy_1.gif talasexy_2.gif Banished - Justice League Unlimited_1.gif Banished - Justice League Unlimited_2.gif Banished - Justice League Unlimited_3.gif VideoCapture_20181014-183333.jpg VideoCapture_20181014-183343.jpg VideoCapture_20181014-183509.jpg VideoCapture_20181014-183516.jpg 20181019_144634.png Category:2000s Category:Back from the Dead Category:Barefoot Category:Betrayed Category:Comical Defeat Category:Henchwoman Category:Humiliated Category:Knocked Out Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Open Side Dress Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Tattoos Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Villain's Lover Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Witch Category:Fate: Sealed